Piątek
by dirtycanon
Summary: Nieco przekornie o Hermionie, która wybiera się piątkowego wieczoru do mugolskiego klubu w Londynie. Kogo tam spotka? Dla dorosłych. One-shot.


Piątek, jak to zazwyczaj bywa, kojarzy się wśród młodych ludzi z długo wyczekiwanym weekendem i możliwością wyskoczenia na piwko lub dwa, ewentualnie siedem. Tak też było tego właśnie piątku w Londynie, który w tę weekendową noc przemieniał się zawsze w miasto pełne zabawy, alkoholu, seksu i szalonych imprez. Tego właśnie dnia, w strugach deszczu cieknących z dachów i rynien, przed jednym z klubów zatrzymała się nietypowo wyglądająca młoda dziewczyna. Jej puszyste włosy w cudowny sposób zachowały swój kształt, co już samo w sobie było niezwykłe, biorąc pod uwagę panującą w Londynie pogodę, ale jeszcze dziwniejszy był jej strój. Dziewczyna miała na sobie długi, ciemny płaszcz z kapturem, który raczej nie był ostatnio krzykiem mody, spod którego wystawały pulchne, aczkolwiek zgrabne nogi przyodziane w kozaczki na szpilce i rajstopy (a może to były pończochy?) z biegnącą wzdłuż łydki i uda ciemną linią. Dziewczyna odgarnęła z czoła mokre kosmyki i z determinacją w oczach popatrzyła na szyld klubu.

_Under the Amoral Bridge_, głosił napis. Najwidoczniej odpowiadało to dziewczynie, bo zdecydowanym krokiem przestąpiła próg klubu i skierowała się do szatni, gdzie zdziwiona kobieta odebrała od niej niezwykły płaszcz i zrobiła wielkie oczy, kiedy owa dziewczyna grzebiąc w kieszeni spódnicy przy poszukiwaniu drobnych wyjęła parę wielkich jak kołpaki złotych monet. Puszystowłosa dziewczyna znalazła w końcu pięćdziesiąt centów i obdarowała szatniarkę zakłopotanym uśmiechem, po czym udała się w kierunku baru.

_Tak, tego mi było trzeba_, pomyślała Hermiona Granger rozglądając się po wnętrzu klubu. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie, jak na piątkową noc, ale kilku mężczyzn z zainteresowaniem obdarzyło ją przeciągłymi spojrzeniami, kiedy stukając obcasami podeszła w kierunku baru. Głośno dudniła elektroniczna muzyka. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się uroczo do barmana i zamówiła szklaneczkę whisky, zastanawiając się, czy jednak nie przesadziła z ubiorem – krótka spódniczka i głęboki dekolt wydawały się wyzwalać w mężczyznach dzikie instynkty zdobywcy i mimo że to właściwie było jej celem, sama będzie wybierała dzisiejszą zdobycz. Czekała na znak.

Po raz pierwszy chyba była zadowolona, że jej włosy są tak puszyste – mimo ulewnego deszczu zachowały swój kształt i opadały jej delikatnymi falami na nagie ramiona. Czerwona bluzeczka z dekoltem nie do końca była w jej stylu, ale zdecydowanie podkreślała jej największy atut. A w zasadzie dwa atuty, między którymi teraz spływały kropelki deszczowej wody, na co z pożądaniem w oczach zagapił się barman podając jej zamówionego drinka. Miał niebieskie oczy – zupełnie jak Ron.

No właśnie, Ron... to on był powodem, dla którego wylądowała dziś w mugolskim klubie. Ron, z którym była już dwa lata i do którego, rzecz jasna, wiele czuła. Jednak spędziła z nim tak dużo czasu, że poznała go już niemal na wylot i w zasadzie niczym nie był w stanie jej zaskoczyć. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że jeśli chciała porozmawiać na tematy wykraczające poza quidditcha to zdecydowanie nie był on odpowiednim kompanem do rozmowy. A już najbardziej denerwowały ją historie, jakie były wypisywane na przypadkiem przez nią odkrytym portalu fanfiction, w których uprawiała seks w zasadzie z każdym mężczyzną POZA Ronem. I Hermiona, mimo że wciąż lojalna i wierna, musiała przyznać, że siedząc czasem w ulubionym fotelu w domu rodziców, przed komputerem z podłączeniem do Internetu, co było _notabene_ świetnym mugolskim wynalazkiem, zaczytywała się w tych historiach. Z wypiekami na twarzy czytała, jak jej wykreowana przez Rowling fikcyjna odpowiedniczka ląduje w łóżku Severusa Snape'a, Dracona Malfoya, bądź – na Merlina, jak można mieć tak chore pomysły! – Voldemorta. Sama wiedziała, że nie powinna tego czytać, że powinna wybrać się do Nory i pozwolić długim palcom Rona wsuwać się w jej wilgotną szparkę. Zdecydowanie nie powinna robić tego sama, czytając o Snapie czy Draconie. Ale niestety, stało się. Ziarenko ciekawości zostało zasiane. Musiała się przekonać, jak to jest... INACZEJ. Dlatego Hermiona siedziała w tym pubie, obiecując sobie, że dziś... dziś zrobi to z kimś innym niż Ron. A przynajmniej...

Tok jej rozmyślań został nagle przerwany przez podejście do klubu pewnego mężczyzny. Mężczyzny o blond włosach, szarych oczach i o spiczastym podbródku. Mężczyzny, który wyglądał bardzo podobnie do...

- Draco! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, zupełnie zaskoczona. Cóż, JEJ PLAN tego nie przewidywał...

- Cześć, piękna – zażartował Draco, obdarzając ją uśmiechem, od którego zmiękły jej kolana. To on? Czy to znaczy, że on jest TYM mężczyzną? – Mogę się przysiąść? – po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, krzyknął: - Barman, jeszcze dwa takie drinki poproszę!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Musiała jeszcze tylko się upewnić... czy to na pewno ON był mężczyzną, z którym będzie się kochać tego wieczoru. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Wybór musiał być tylko jeden. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Tak, to on. To ten właściwy. W szarych oczach migotały wesołe błyski. Ironiczne spojrzenie niosło ze sobą nie tylko pożądanie, ale i odrobinę... jakby czułości? No tak, przecież tak ma być. Mimo że to oczy Dracona Malfoya...

Draco przysunął jej kolejnego drinka i przysunął się bliżej, nie tracąc czasu na niepotrzebne gesty, jakby dokładnie wiedział, w jakim celu zjawił się dziś w tym klubie. Pochylił się delikatnie, szepcząc jej do ucha, jak pięknie dziś wygląda. Zerknął przelotnie na jej piersi, które o mało co nie wyskakiwały przy każdym ruchu z ciasnej bluzeczki, i lekko się zmieszał. No proszę, jak dziwnie widzieć zawstydzonego Dracona Malfoya... Ale Draco stracił rezon zaledwie na chwilę, już po sekundzie opanował się na tyle, żeby położyć jej rękę na kolanie i zacząć zakreślać palcami małe kółeczka, coraz wyżej w stronę uda. Hermiona patrzyła się na jego szczupłą twarz z napięciem w oczach. Czy tego właśnie chciała? Jak wiele to zmieni?

- Jesteś pewna, Hermiono? – zapytał Draco, jakby czytał w jej myślach. Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę i tylko skinęła głową, nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ ręką Draco właśnie powędrowała w górę jej uda, pod kusą spódniczkę, gdzie zatrzymała się na dłużej, gładząc pasek od pończoch. Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze, kiedy chłodne palce Draco dotknęły nagiej, wrażliwej skóry uda. Rozejrzała się po klubie – zrobiło się tłoczniej i nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że dwójka ludzi siedzi przy barze zdecydowanie bliżej siebie, niż to byłoby konieczne. Kiedy odwróciła głowę z powrotem, poczuła na swoim policzku ciepły oddech Draco. Pachniał whisky i dobrymi perfumami. Lekko musnął jej szyję chłodnymi ustami, a z ust Hermiony wyrwał się niekontrolowany, cichy jęk. To było zdecydowanie lepsze niż jej wyobraźnia. Pomyślała, że chyba czas okazać odrobinę inicjatywy, i przesunęła swoją dłoń na jego dżinsy. Tym razem to Draco wstrzymał oddech, kiedy zaczęła gładzić jego udo, zbliżając się niepokojąco do tego najwrażliwszego miejsca na jego ciele. Nastąpiło to jednak o wiele szybciej niż się spodziewała – penis Draco nabrzmiał pod nogawką dżinsów i kiedy dotknęła go ręką i lekko ścisnęła, urósł jeszcze bardziej.

- Chyba czas opuścić to miejsce, nie sądzisz? – zaszeptał ochryple Draco.

Starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, przeszli wzdłuż baru, ciesząc się z panującego w klubie półmroku, który krył ich rumieńce i wybrzuszenie na spodniach Draco. Blondyn pociągnął Hermionę w kierunku toalet.

- Że co? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona.

- Nie marudź, nie mamy czasu – syknął Draco, po czym ścisnął ją mocniej za pośladki i wprowadził do toalet. Szybko wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni dżinsów, zamknął drzwi i rzucił Muffliato. _Trudno, przez jakiś czas toaleta będzie nieczynna. Są w końcu ważniejsze sprawy_, zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć Hermiona, zanim Draco przycisnął ją gwałtownie do ściany, tym razem już bez zbędnych podchodów wkładając jej rękę pod spódnicę i gładząc ją przez cienkie majteczki. Pocałował ją, a Hermiona bez oporów, rozgrzana alkoholem i jego obecnością, odwzajemniła pocałunek, rozchylając pełne wargi, wpuszczając do środka jego gorący, natarczywy język, czując jak materiał jej majteczek wilgotnieje pod jego dotykiem...

- Nie sądzę, żeby ci były dłużej potrzebne... – mruknął Draco, i machnięciem różdżki pozbawił ją tej części garderoby. Złapał ją też za bluzkę, i szarpnięciem wyswobodził dwie pełne piersi, które zakołysały się przed jego zachwyconymi oczami.

- Nie powiem, ma to swój urok... – szepnął do jej piersi, ale Hermionie to nie przeszkadzało. Niech sobie mówi do jej piersi, oby robił to co do tej pory. A może nawet więcej.

- Tobie też już spodnie się nie przydadzą – oznajmiła mu stanowczo, sama zdziwiona, że głos jej nie drży. Uklękła przed nim i z szelmowskim uśmiechem rozpięła pasek. Parę sekund później widziała już Draco w całej okazałości, jego męskość sterczała dumnie. Nie miał włosów – Hermiona mogła się tego spodziewać, taki elegancik jak Draco... cóż za miła odmiana. Chwyciła dłonią twardego penisa i zaczęła nią poruszać, co wywołało jęk przyjemności u blondyna.

- Hermiono... – jęknął błagalnie Draco.

Ale Hermiona lubiła być panią sytuacji. Dlatego spędziła jeszcze chwilę, pracując dłonią przy ciepłej męskości, i dopiero kiedy na jej czubku pojawiło się parę kropel błyszczącego płynu, zlizała je, co wywołało kolejny jęk.

- Ssij – rozkazał Draco. Hermiona nie mogła nie posłuchać. Zdjęła rękę, którą włożyła sobie między nogi, i zaczęła ssać jego penisa, dziwiąc się, że jest tak ciepły i tak duży. I nie było żadnych plączących się włosów. Och tak, to całkiem przyjemne, ale była już tak mokra, że chyba pora wsunąć go do środka. Draco chyba też tak sądził, sądząc z niekontrolowanych jęków, jakie z siebie wydawał, kiedy gładził ją po głowie i lekko poruszał biodrami, obijając swojego członka o podniebienie Hermiony.

- Wstań – szepnął Draco. Pocałował ją w usta, wciąż wilgotne od ssania jego penisa, po czym złapał ją za pulchne pośladki i posadził na łazienkowym parapecie.

- Pieprz mnie – mruknęła mu Hermiona prosto w usta, ściskając się za pełne piersi.

Draco nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Przyciągnął ją na skraj parapetu i wsunął się w nią jednym szybkim ruchem, powodując okrzyk. Był taki duży... wypełniał ją doskonale. Poruszał się spokojnym rytmem, za każdym razem powodując ciche jęki. W końcu przyspieszył. Hermiona krzyknęła krótko, opierając się ręką o twarde mięśnie na jego brzuchu.

- Tak... tak, tak...! – jęczała niekontrolowanie, czując, jak ogarnia ją rozkosz, która zdawała się promieniować z jej podbrzusza na całe ciało, przywołując na twarzy rumieńce.

Draco z zadowoleniem klepnął ją po pupie i złapał zębami jeden ze sterczących sutków. Ssąc go powli i drażniąc językiem, dał jej chwilę oddechu, ale niedługą – zaraz znowu złapał ją za pośladki i podniósł, co zdziwiło Hermionę, nie sądziła, że Draco jest taki silny... ale szybko zapomniała, co kiedykolwiek o nim myślała, kiedy zaczął unosić jej pupę do góry, za każdym razem nadziewając ją na swojego penisa. Słyszała nieprzyzwoite dźwięki obijających się o siebie ciał... Ale już ją z siebie zdejmował i przekręcił w stronę ściany, rozkazując jej wypiąć pupę, wbijając się w jej ciasną, mokrą szparkę, palcami gładząc miękkie piersi i szepcząc sprośne wyrazy.

- Och, Ron! – krzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy w końcu poczuła, jak ogarnia ją fala rozkoszy, jak jej mięśnie zaciskają się i drgają na jego twardości, kiedy poczuła, jak wtryskuje w nią i drży, opierając się o jej plecy...

- Tak, Hermiono? – mruknął po chwili mężczyzna.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego na słabych nogach. Wyglądał pięknie, jego penis wciąż wystawał z rozporka spodni, a jego blond włosy właśnie zaczynały przybierać kolor ognistej czerwieni. Na bladych policzkach pojawiły się piegi, całe ciało wydłużyło się, a oczy znowu zrobiły się niebieskie. Ale wciąż patrzyły na nią z tą przymgloną rozkoszą.

- Nie spodziewałam się, że wybierzesz Dracona – szepnęła słabo Hermiona. To był chyba najlepszy seks, jaki miała w życiu!

- Było mnie nie uczyć, jak się obsługuje komputer – mruknął Ron. – Umiem sprawdzić historię przeglądywarki. Widziałem, że najczęściej czytałaś takie właśnie opowiadania.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się.

- Wiesz przecież, że to kompletny dupek. I nic tego nie zmieni. Po prostu czasem fajnie jest sobie coś urozmaicić, prawda? Dlatego ci to zaproponowałam.

- No nie powiem, podobało mi się – rzekł Ron. – Ale nie powtarzajmy tego zbyt często. Myślisz, że łatwo było zdobyć włosy Malfoya? I ta jego ogolona fujara... a fuj!

- To akurat było niesamowicie podniecające – szepnęła Hermiona, klepiąc swojego mężczyznę po piegowatej pupie. – Dobra, koniec zabawy. Doprowadźmy się do porządku i wracajmy do domu.

I po paru minutach wyszła z łazienki z zupełnie innym mężczyzną, niż z którym do niej weszła. I to tego właśnie kochała. Owszem, był czasem irytujący, czasem miała już go dość... ale uświadomiła sobie, że to z mężczyzną z rudymi włosami woli spędzić swoje życie. Że, mimo wszystko, nie zamieniłaby go na nikogo innego. A od czasu do czasu można przecież uprawiać seks z kimś, kto wygląda nieco inaczej... nie ma w tym nic złego, prawda?


End file.
